It is useful for aircraft systems to identify or otherwise determine when a landing event is occurring. Many conventional aircraft identify a landing event by using signals from the landing systems, such as weight on wheels (WOW) or landing gear down lock. Thus, if the landing systems fail, a landing event may go unidentified, and aircraft systems that perform certain functions during landing may exhibit suboptimal performance. Thus, there is a need for other aircraft systems to be capable of identifying a landing event. For example, it would be useful for an aircraft braking system to determine a landing event.